Everybody Loves BoBoiBot
- Malaysian = }} |Official Title = Bahagia Bersama BoBoiBot |English Translation = Happy With BoBoiBot |Written by = Nizam Razak Anas Abdul Aziz |Directed by = Yap Ee Jean Dzubir Mohammed Zakaria Noriman Saffian |Air Date = April 3, 2015 (Monsta) April 19, 2015 (MNCTV) |Season = 3 |Episode = 18 |Preceded by = Danger: BoBoiBot |Followed by = BoBoiBoy’s Water Surprise }} Everybody Loves BoBoiBot (Bahagia Bersama BoBoiBot) is the 18th episode of Season 3. Plot The Police and Burger Man were chasing Pango Robot who stole Burger Man's burgers. Then, Rob and Robert asked Roberto why did they steal burgers instead of money and he said they needed to eat. Then, BoBoiBoy Cyclone is seen chasing them and Roberto tells Rob and Robert to use maximum speed. BoBoiBoy transforms into BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm and uses lightning speed to chase them. BoBoiBoy can't find Pango Robot anywhere after he hides himself behind the trash. But when Pango Robot try to run away, The Police and the Burger Man found them and Pango Robot quickly tries to run away but The Police chase them with their car. But when they almost get out, many police cars and Adu Du surround them. Rob, Robert, and Roberto were surprised when they saw him. Adu Du (known as Kokomander Koko) told Pango Robot to stop and they got surprised, wondering why Adu Du tell them to stop if he is their gang. Robert got angry because he thinks Adu Du has betray them and he thinks he is just used them. Roberto tell them to stop Adu Du with Pango Robot. But when they got closer, Adu Du laugh evily and suddenly BoBoiBot Fire come, then attack them with Fire Ball 2.0. Pango Robot got destroyed. Then Rob, Robert, and Roberto and the burgers thrown to the sky and BoBoiBot catch the criminals and throw them to the police car. The Police and Burger Man say thanks to Adu Du and BoBoiBot and many resident admires BoBoiBot. Roberto inside the Police Car got angry at Adu Du for betraying them and used them all the time, then the car leaves. Everyone left except Adu Du and BoBoiBot. Later, BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm come and feels so tired because of chasing Pango Robot. Then, Adu Du and BoBoiBot mocking BoBoiBoy because he did come late. BoBoiBot remind Adu Du to back to the headquarter. After that, BoBoiBot and Adu Du fly to the sky. At the Adu Du's Bunker, Probe is cleaning the room where BoBoiBot was tested. Adu Du and BoBoiBot suddenly enter the room and flying around the room, making the room dirty again. Adu Du blamed Probe why he did not cleaned the room and Probe trying to tell that he already cleaned the room till Adu Du made it dirty again. Then BoBoiBot transform into BoBoiBot Cyclone and clean the room in few seconds. Adu Du is impressed but Probe is surprised. Adu Du says that BoBoiBot is his best robot, then Probe got jealous and trying to get Adu Du's attention. Adu Du then tell Computer to show popularity rating of BoBoiBoy and BoBoiBot, and it show that BoBoiBot's popularity rating is going higher but the residents still like BoBoiBoy more than BoBoiBot. Adu Du got angry and told boboibot to help more people so BoBoiBot will be more popular than BoBoiBoy. Probe later come back and bring 2 glasses of water for BoBoiBot and Adu Du. Adu Du got very angry at Probe and said that BoBoiBot can't drink water and thinking that Probe is trying to sabotage BoBoiBot. Probe cries then Adu Du left with BoBoiBot to help more people. Probe later thinking something when he see water puddle. At Rintis Island Primary School, Papa Zola wants to put the sport things to the storage. Suddenly BoBoiBoy came and made Papa Zola shock, and BoBoiBoy said sorry to Papa Zola for burning his sport storage, and BoBoiBoy wanted to help Papa Zola but BoBoiBot and Adu Du were already there and BoBoiBot fixed and upgrade the storage. Papa Zola was amazed about the new storage. BoBoiBot mocked BoBoiBoy and BoBoiBoy wants to transform into BoBoiBoy Fire. But, he was eventually stopped by Papa Zola. Papa Zola suggest to organize the P.P.P.P.R (Pertandingan Popularity Perwira Pulau Rintis). The Mission of P.P.P.P.R, BoBoiBoy and BoBoiBot must to help someone to get points in 1 week. The people get most points is a winner and more popular. BoBoiBoy and BoBoiBot accepted. Adu Du believe BoBoiBot will win the challenge. P.P.P.P.R started. BoBoiBoy and BoBoiBot helps a lot of people, but at the end, BoBoiBot got thousands of points while BoBoiBoy got only hundreds. 1 week later, the P.P.P.P.R is over and Ravi and Papa Zola announced the winner in on TV. And the winner is BoBoiBot. Papa Zola give a congratulations to BoBoiBot and wills to forgetting BoBoiBoy. Then, Gopal called BoBoiBoy and might be feeling sad with. Ochobot suggests them to be playing a video game. Gopal denied because he did'nt complete his homework yet. But suddenly BoBoiBot came behind Gopal. BoBoiBoy got upset and Gopal tell that his father did call him to repair his home that got destroyed by Mama Zila. BoBoiBot came and offer to complete Gopal's homework. Gopal's very happy but later BoBoiBoy ended the call. BoBoiBoy then goes back to his bedroom and continues feeling sad. BoBoiBot repaired the broken roof after Mama Zila transformed into the Monster. Mr. Kumar and Gopal said thanks for repairing his home for free. But suddenly, BoBoiBot said that's paid. Gopal and Kumar said they will not pay. And BoBoiBot transform into BoBoiBot Fire then destroy their roof and burnt Gopal's homework book. Gopal call BoBoiBoy about what happened but later, Yaya, Ying, and Fang call BoBoiBoy at same time. Ying says that Adu Du is revealed his true evil plan. Yaya says if people are not willing to pay, BoBoiBot will attack and punish the persons. And Yaya gave a story to BoBoiBoy about that. BoBoiBot cutting grass at Ah Beng's son home and must pay RM 1,000 but he didn't want to pay then BoBoiBot attacked him with the Lightning Kris 2.0. Then, Canteen Lady just complete to repair her chicken coop. Then, BoBoiBot destroy and rebuild her chicken coop. And Canteen Lady must pay RM 3,000. The Canteen Lady fainted. she must pay a total RM 4.500. Gopal says to BoBoiBoy he need to to destroy BoBoiBot, because he is the only one that can defeat BoBoiBot. But BoBoiBoy denied because he thinks BoBoiBot has no weakness. Later, Probe came to BoBoiBoy's window. And Probe introducted himself as "Mr. Sabotage Hobe". But to no avail, Ochobot already knew he is Probe. Probe came to give an information about how to defeat BoBoiBot. 2 weeks later. Rintis Island's citizen pay to the Force Donation Box. Adu Du scream at joy because he is rich. Then, BoBoiBoy says to stop his evil plan. But, Adu Du and BoBoiBot began mocking BoBoiBoy again. But now, BoBoiBoy believes that he can defeat BoBoiBot. Finally, BoBoiBoy transformed to BoBoiBoy Water. Trivia * This is the first appearance of BoBoiBoy Water. * For the first time, Probe help BoBoiBoy with asked him what is BoBoiBot's weakness. That makes sense because he felt forgotten by Adu Du after the creation of BoBoiBot. * It was revealed that BoBoiBot can transform into four element variations, like BoBoiBoy. * Third appearance of Pango Robot and second appearance of Mama Zila. * This is the first time that Ravi J. Jambul did not say "Dimana ada bahaya, disitu ada saya..." in end of event. *"Pertandingan Populariti Perwira Pulau Rintis" is "Popularity Competition of Rintis Island's Hero" in English. ** In the Disney Channel English Version, "Pulau" was not translated to Island. Video BoBoiBoy - Trailer Season 3, Episode 18 EPISOD TERBARU! BoBoiboy Musim 3 Episod 18 Bahagia Bersama BoBoiBot See Also id:Musim 3, Episode 18 ms:Musim 3, Episod 18 Category:Season 3 Category:Special Episodes Category:Episodes Category:BoBoiBoy